


madness

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Volleyball, Cats, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, sorta ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Тсукишиме неожиданно нравится слушать, как Куроо говорит о своих кошках с искренними любовью и заботой. // День 1 - Романтика.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	madness

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

— «Восхитительное шоу блистательного укротителя потрясающих кошек»?

Тсукишима зачитывает надпись на аляповатом флаере — ночном кошмаре любого нормального дизайнера — со скепсисом. И сомнением. И недоумением. И ироничным смехом. И самую малость с любопытством, потому что только очень креативный, в хорошем ли, в плохом ли смысле, додумается назвать так своё шоу и пытаться брать за его посещение символическую, но всё-таки плату. Но в этом самом любопытстве Тсукишима прямым текстом признаваться не собирается.

— Это подарок от Бокуто-сана! — восторженно объясняет Хината. — Шоу через два часа!

И Тсукишима не уверен, что данное дополнение делает ситуацию лучше. Скорее вызывает ещё больше подозрений. Бокуто-сан — неплохой человек, но вкусы в области культуры и искусства у него весьма специфичны. Почти отсутствуют, если спросить Тсукишиму о полностью честном мнении. Но кто он такой, чтобы судить.

— А при чём тут я? — пытается найти путь для отступления Тсукишима.

— Мне подарили три билета, но в компанию себе я нашёл только одного человека. Нельзя же, чтобы место пропадало. Бокуто-сан очень рекомендовал и хвалил. Это его друг организует!

Тсукишима вопросительно смотрит на Кагеяму, вероятно, являющегося тем самым единственным на данный момент спутником. Кагеяма лаконично кивает и отворачивается.

— Ты разве любишь кошек?

Кагеяма, обдумывая ответ, делает паузу, и её хватает Хинате, чтобы решить высказаться за него:

— Ему очень нравятся кошки! Но они его боятся, как и все прочие животные, поэтому просто так общаться с ними он не может. Даже на улице убегают от него, представляешь? Даже если он им корм приносит. А когда я предложил пойти посмотреть на шоу — он очень обрадовался. Впервые такое вижу!

Реагируют на эту тираду Тсукишима и Кагеяма почти синхронно.

— Хината, придурок! Зачем ты всё это разболтал?

— А как ты узнал, что он обрадовался?

Хината, кажется, в кои веки растерян, не зная, как и на что отреагировать в первую очередь. И Тсукишима решает воспользоваться моментом, чтобы попытаться ретироваться.

— Ямагучи, ты, кажется, просил помочь тебе разобраться с заданием по химии?

Ямагучи смотрит на него как-то совсем не мило. Не по-хорошему. Не как человек, который готов поддержать, даже если на деле помощь ему не нужна. Напротив, будто задумал нечто зловещее.

— Не волнуйся, я уже договорился с Сугаварой-саном, — отзывается он через мгновение, сменив это странное выражение на беззаботность. — Так что развлекайся!

Хината тут же начинает сиять всеми возможными яркими красками. Кагеяма всё внимательнее разглядывает дерево через дорогу. А Ямагучи выдвигается в противоположную от них сторону.

— Ну спасибо, предатель, — шипит Тсукишима вслед.

Но ему, конечно же, никто не сочувствует.

***

Народу на восхитительном, потрясающем — или каким оно там называется — шоу подозрительно мало. Пусть большинство из присутствующих и выглядят в действительности воодушевлёнными. Особенно Кагеяма. Тсукишима жалеет, что ведущий попросил не снимать, потому что застать Кагеяму настолько заворожённым таким явлением, как забавные кошки, выполняющие простые трюки, он совсем не ожидал.

Кошки, кстати, делают свою работу и вправду неплохо. Они явно не породистые, многие даже не безупречно ухоженные, но прыгают через препятствия, дают лапки и решают задачки мяуканьем вполне исправно. Дети (или застрявшие в детстве, как Хината и Кагеяма) оправдано должны быть в восторге. Воображение самого Тсукишимы всё это не поражает, но, по крайней мере, ему не скучно. Хоть он и не уверен, что предпочёл бы такое шоу другим возможным занятиям.

Помимо «потрясающих кошек» внимание привлекает также и «блистательный укротитель». Причём Тсукишима даже не смог бы точно сказать, в плохом смысле или в хорошем. С одной стороны, по (не очень) экспертной оценке он вполне симпатичен. Можно сказать, подходит под типаж. Но это совершенно не нужная мысль. С другой, сочетание из нарядного фрака и причёской, выглядящей так, будто перед выступлением по ней потоптались все кошки, выходит сомнительное. А уж ужасный смех, призванный, вероятно, скрасить неловкие моменты непослушания пушистых артистов, Тсукишима и вовсе предпочёл бы забыть. Главное, чтобы в кошмарах не начал сниться.

К концу выступления абсурд ситуации принимает более серьёзные обороты. Если конкретно — ведущий минут десять перечисляет имена кошек (половина из которых позаимствована из «Наруто»., а оставшаяся звучит как обычные человеческие) и их предыстории, явно украшенные совершенно не реалистичными подробностями.

— Ну и конечно же, помогал выступлению ваш покорный слуга, — и он нарочито галантно кланяется. — Блистательный укротитель кошек, Куроо Тетсуро!

Воцаряется тишина, и по помещению разносятся осторожные аплодисменты. Организованные, как замечает Тсукишима, Кагеямой. Пример с него берут и другие посетители. Куроо пару раз выкрикивает слова благодарности.

— И в заключение — лотерея! Пожалуйста, откройте конверты, оставленные на ваших местах. И я назову номер победителя!

Тсукишима выполняет предписанное без особого энтузиазма, краем глаза наблюдая за чуть ли не подпрыгивающим на месте Хинатой.

— Выигрышный номер — одиннадцать! — объявляет Куроо. — Чей это номер? Не стесняйтесь и покажите нам, кто счастливчик!

Тсукишима смотрит на бумажку с злополучным номером одиннадцать в собственных руках. Затем дёргает разочарованных Хинату и Кагеяму за рукава. Пытается на языке жестов предложить обменяться. Слышит возмущённое шипение характера «это твоя победа, и мы не будем жульничать». И поднимается с места с видом обречённого на казнь.

— Мой, — сообщает Тсукишима.

Куроо смотрит в его сторону и улыбается ему чересчур лучезарно. До дискомфорта. Будто кот загнанному в угол мышонку.

— А вот и наш победитель! — и Куроо делает в его сторону пас рукой. — Давайте поприветствуем… Ваше имя?

— Тсукишима Кей, — ещё более нехотя сообщает Тсукишима.

— Давайте поприветствуем Тсукишиму Кея и порадуемся за него все вместе! Ведь зависть — это плохо! Я всегда был хорошим человеком, и вам советую.

На этот раз, отмечает Тсукишима, аплодирует кто угодно, но только не Хината с Кагеямой.

— Что я должен делать? — решает сразу уточнить он.

— Задержитесь немного, пожалуйста. Я Вам всё расскажу, — и Куроо, чёрт его подери, ещё и подмигивает. — А остальным зрителям — огромная благодарность за внимание и поддержку! Шоу окончено!

Хината и Кагеяма, перед тем как уйти, тихо, но очень угрожающе требуют у Тсукишимы рассказать им всё в мельчайших подробностях. А сам Тсукишима так и остаётся стоять. В пустоте. Наедине со странным «блистательным укротителем» и его кошками, потихоньку уносимыми неизвестно откуда взявшимся ассистентом. Ассистент, кстати, бросает на Тсукишиму сочувственный взгляд.

— Вы подозрительный, — честно признаётся Тсукишима.

— Почему?! — не менее искренне удивляется Куроо.

— Но кошки у Вас милые.

— Да почему я подозрительный?

— Так что я выиграл?

Тсукишима ухмыляется. Он знает, что поступать так с незнакомыми людьми нехорошо. Но не сдержался, что поделать, инстинкты. И не жалеет — полное удивления лицо того стоило.

— Вы выиграли двухчасовое посещение мира блистательных кошек, — хмыкает Куроо. — Но я не подозрительный.

И всё-таки надо было отдать выигрышный номерок Хинате с Кагеямой. Они и правда были бы счастливы. Кошки, конечно, хорошие, но… Это не совсем то, чем он планировал заниматься сегодня.

— И где он находится? — интересуется Тсукишима.

— У меня дома.

Красивый парень приглашает его домой посмотреть на повседневную жизнь кошек. Интересное предложение. Но спорное. И потому Тсукишима отвечает:

— Отказываюсь.

— Так и знал, — вздыхает Куроо.

— Тогда зачем вообще предложили?

— По проформе.

— Мне жаль, — извиняется Тсукишима с вовсе не извиняющимся видом. — Но мама учила меня не ходить к подозрительным взрослым в квартиры. Даже ради кошек.

И тут Куроо почему-то из слегка разочарованного превращается в возмущённого.

— Я старше всего на… Сколько?

— Мне восемнадцать, — в качестве одолжения подсказывает Тсукишима.

— На два года! — сообщает Куроо. — Так что ты меня обижаешь.

А вот это было довольно неожиданно. И нагло.

— Какой быстрый переход на ты.

Куроо складывает руки на груди:

— Имею право. Я семпай.

— В чём?

— В жизни, — гордо поясняет Куроо.

Тсукишима уже не слишком понимает, что происходит. Но что-то в этом Куроо ему нравится. Приблизительно на десять процентов. В остальном он веселит своим поведением. И ещё на толику раздражает.

— Допустим, справедливо, — кивает Тсукишима, чтобы закончить этот спор — он тут в конце концов самый разумный из двух. — Но я всё равно не согласен. Пусть шоу и было неплохим, честно. Я просто не такой уж фанат кошек. Мне привёл приятель за компанию.

Тсукишима надеется, что Куроо сдастся. И потому добавляет последние несколько фраз — чтобы не обижать (и Куроо, и его кошек) и показать: не всё так плохо. Но он, конечно же, недооценивает Куроо. Кто бы сомневался.

— Так что же ты сразу не сказал? — ухмыляется Куроо. — Кошки бы наверняка были тебе рады, но давай что ли тогда хоть свожу тебя выпить.

Конечно, по плану всё пойти просто не могло.

— Выпить? — кривится Тсукишима.

— В смысле кофе. Если только я не мимо второй раз. И если ты и не фанат кофе тоже.

— Вы так сразу решили позвать меня на свидание?

— Решу по ходу дела, если ты не против. Так что?

Тсукишима взрослый человек. Тсукишима разумный человек. Тсукишима человек, отвечающий за свои действия.

Тсукишима почему-то отвечает:

— Согласен.

***

Тсукишима с трудом выдержал нападки Хинаты и Кагеямы за отказ сходить и посмотреть кошек с большим трудом. И был назван эгоистичным человеком, волнующимся только о своей личной жизни. (Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно — без этой самой личной жизни, в смысле). Перед встречей с Куроо в назначенный день пробил информацию о его шоу — и не нашёл почти ничего. Так что, вывод, Куроо всё ещё был подозрителен. Тсукишима решил на всякий случай при любых обстоятельствах оставаться на нейтральной территории.

Кафе оказывается вполне цивилизованным и каким-то образом отлично соответствующим вкусам Тсукишимы. А Куроо в нормальной одежде выглядит гораздо гармоничнее даже с той же самой причёской. После получения заказа, правда, воцаряется слегка неловкое молчание. (У Тсукишимы есть хотя бы оправдание в виде еды). И они просто… Смотрят друг на друга? Интересное, однако, времяпрепровождение.

— Тсу… Можно называть тебя Тсукки? — вдруг говорит Куроо.

Тсукишиму всегда так называли только друзья. Уж точно не люди, с которыми они знакомы всего несколько часов в сумме. Плюс пара бессмысленных переписок, но это не считается. В конце концов, они содержали исключительно договор о встрече и пару фотографий кошек.

— Если очень хочется, — фыркает он с максимально неодобрительным выражением.

— Договорились! — улыбается Куроо в ответ. — Так вот, Тсукки. Давай, что ли, хоть поговорим о наших интересах. Познакомимся хоть немного.

— Зачем?

— Ну не в неприятной тишине же сидеть.

Куроо пожимает плечами. А Тсукишима с этим аргументом и правда не может не согласиться. Тем более, один вопрос у него имеется. Не хочется признавать, но это странное шоу кошек его заинтриговало.

— Расскажите о блистательном, потрясающем… Короче говоря, о выступлениях. Кто организатор, зачем и почему?

И Тсукишима впервые видит у Куроо, явно обрадованного таким вопросом, на лице несомненно искреннюю улыбку. Отмечает для себя, что она делает его ещё лучше. Эта мысленная заметка ему не слишком нравится.

— За всё ответственен исключительно я, — просто заявляет Куроо. — Время от времени помогают некоторые друзья. Бокуто раздаёт знакомым, коих у него патологически много, флаеры и билеты. Акааши ты наверное видел — он иногда занимается транспортировкой кошек.

— И они все живут у Вас? — уточняет Тсукишима. — В смысле, кошки, а не Бокуто и Акааши.

— А им больше и негде. Они все брошенные или ещё что-нибудь. Я не удерживаюсь и забираю каждый раз, когда встречаю кошек, попавших в бедственное положение. Но вот денег на то, чтобы их содержать, у меня не всегда хватает, — вздыхает Куроо. — Так я и придумал выбирать из них особенно способных и устраивать с ними шоу. Оно, правда, не слишком пользуется спросом. Не знаю, долго ли ещё смогу позволять себе аренду помещений для его проведения.

Тсукишима не покупается на трогательные истории незнакомцев. Тсукишима не романтик. Тсукишима даже не любит все эти выдавливающие из людей слёзы фильмы про несчастных животных.

Тсукишима зачем-то просит:

— Расскажите про них ещё что-нибудь.

Тсукишиме неожиданно нравится слушать, как Куроо говорит о своих кошках с искренними любовью и заботой. О том, как всё начиналось с двух котят — Кенмы и Яку. О том, как Лев, больше похожий на тигра, не любит делиться игрушками. О том, как Саске не хотел оставаться с другими в корзинке и до сих пор постоянно скрывается в самых неожиданных местах. О том, как Темари выпрашивает еду по утрам. О том, как Наруто и Какаши угнали волейбольный мяч. И ещё много-много всего. Можно начинать писать на основе этого небольшие рассказы.

— Я уверен, что у Вас с кошками всё будет хорошо, — тихо говорит Тсукишима, когда Куроо прерывается на кофе. — Иначе я не потерплю такую несправедливость.

Как бы не шла Куроо саркастичная маска, которую он использовал после шоу, таким, открытым, ему идёт куда больше. Не выглядит он так подозрительным. Напротив, с таким, как Тсукишиме не трудно это признавать, хотелось бы общаться.

— Ну раз уж ты не потерпишь, всё точно будет хорошо, — смеётся Куроо — и этот смех тоже не кажется теперь настолько ужасным (может, виновата акустика?). — А ты, кстати, сам чем увлекаешься? Всё обо мне да обо мне — как-то невежливо.

Тсукишима не то чтобы считает себя неинтересным человеком. Но после всех этих историй о кошках ему как-то нелепо перечислять.

— Волейбол.

— О! Можем сыграть когда-нибудь.

— Палеонтология.

— Не разбираюсь, но динозавры крутые!

— Музыка. Ещё немного литература.

— Человек культуры!

— Ну спасибо, — хмыкает Тсукишима, пряча улыбку за чашкой с забытым и так и не добытым кофе.

Пока он думает, что бы ещё сказать, как сформулировать вертящееся в голове и непривычно тёплое, его опережает сам Куроо:

— Было бы здорово выбраться с тобой ещё куда-нибудь! Можно даже в музей, если ты захочешь. Или кошек всё-таки посмотреть.

Тсукишима пусть и не романтик, пусть и не доверяет всё ещё подозрительным и малознакомым взрослым, которые вовсе не взрослые, зато считает себя уверенным человеком, и мяться — совсем не в его правилах. И он отвечает:

— Я только за.

Потому что Тсукишима, помимо прочего, не совсем точно и самую малость, успел каким-то непонятным образом влюбиться.

***

Тсукишима старательно игнорирует тот факт, что прямо сейчас за место рядом с ним борются Куроо, нормальный взрослый человек, и маленькие и очень наглые кошки, в количестве двух штук.

— Он не ради вас пришёл! — обиженно сообщает кошкам Куроо.

Кошки, ещё недавно бывшие вроде как дрессированными, его просьбы благополучно пропускают мимо ушей. Тсукишима вздыхает. И пускает их на колени — к чёрту уж благополучие брюк. В этом доме они явно не в приоритете.

— Я соглашаюсь на такой компромисс в последний раз. И только потому что вы младшие!

Кошки радостно мурлычут, подставляя пушистые головы Тсукишиме под ладонь. Куроо, усевшийся рядом и положивший голову ему на плечо, наверняка смотрит с завистью. И, к слову, вторую руку присваивает, пока её тоже не заняли кошки.

— Тебе достаётся вполне достаточно внимания, — хмыкает Тсукишима, и его слова — абсолютная правда: Куроо прилипчивый, его трудно игнорировать, но это, на самом деле, вполне приятно.

За те полгода, что они встречаются, он так и не привык окончательно к частой схожести привычек Куроо и кошек и их странной иерархии. И вообще к этой кошачьей атмосфере. Но он, не подумайте, не жалуется — ему нравится.

— А дальше ты скажешь, что тебя хватит на всех.

Особенно, к слову, весело, оставаться в этой квартире на ночь. Потому что кошки, конечно же, по большей части приучились спать с Куроо. И присутствие лишнего человека для них ничего не меняет. Даже наоборот — лишний обогреватель всегда кстати. Поэтому — да. Куроо под одним боком, штуки три кошки под другим, ещё парочка на ногах и одна на голове. И Тсукишима даже умудрялся высыпаться. Его определённо хватит на всех в настолько более простой ситуации.

— И буду прав.

— Но я всё равно немного важнее?

И Куроо в этот момент ну вылитый кот из Шрэка.

— И вот за что ты такой придурок?

Вопрос, конечно, риторический, да и задан любя. Эта придурочность в нём, пожалуй, и притягивает во многом. Тсукишима даже целует Куроо, чтобы сомнений не было. Вот только это не срабатывает.

— А я думал, что тебе разонравилось меня обзывать, — бормочет Куроо.

— А я не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — отвечает Тсукишима, и это даже не совсем ложь.

— Ну, например, «да».

— В ответ на какой вопрос?

Потому что если на вопрос, кто важнее, — у Куроо большие проблемы с адекватностью.

— Тсукишима Кей, — вдруг очень серьёзно окликает Куроо. — Станешь ли ты моим напарником на «Восхитительном шоу»?

— Я успел подумать, что ты сейчас предложение мне сделаешь, — смеётся Тсукишима, пусть и ожидал какого-нибудь нелепого поворота несмотря на эту серьёзность, а потом сам пугается своей мысли.

Куроо резко выпрямляется и смотрит округлившимися глазами. Даже кошки, кажется, заинтересованы.

— А что бы ты подумал на этот счёт?

— Хорошо, я опозорюсь перед Хинатой и Кагеямой и помогу тебе пару раз с шоу, — ухмыляется Тсукишима. — Но не на постоянной основе.

Тсукишима, как все уже поняли, невероятно хорош в поиске путей отступления…

— Ты проигнорировал более актуальный вопрос! — возмущённо восклицает Куроо.

…Но это мастерство не срабатывает на всём, что связано с Куроо.

И тут из коридора раздаётся грохот от падения этажерки, где хранится большая часть кошачьих лакомств. Мелькает рыжий хвост Наруто, предположительного виновника. Куроо подрывается с дивана, чтобы не допустить массовых волнений (и протечек в бюджете на еду) — к месту преступления уже приближаются многочисленные любопытные носы.

— Но мы ещё не договорили! — сообщает он от дверного проёма. — Я разберусь с котами, и мы вернёмся к этому!

Тсукишима не удерживается, глядя на него, и настолько драматично, насколько может, отвечает:

— Только возвращайся невредимым! Я люблю тебя!

— Это тебе не смертный бой!

А потом Куроо добавляет слегка смущённо, пока Лев уже во всю ковыряет лапкой пакетик с особенно любимым кормом:

— Но я тебя люблю больше!


End file.
